♪♫; AL: De Geest
thumb|left|700px Wat een serieuze, griezelige standalone had moeten worden, wordt door drie nieuwe spelers vernaggeld tot een hilarisch avontuur. Mededeling Adventure League De Adventure League is een officiele campagne van Dungeons&Dragons. Ze is het uitgangspunt van mensen die DnD willen spelen of organiseren, maar met een zeer variabele groep moeten werken. Naast de regels van DnD 5e zijn er nog een paar extra regels zodat spelers aan verschillende tafels kunnen aanschuiven als ze willen. De Adventure League laat dus weinig ruimte voor creativiteit en achtergrond is je personages geschiedenis, omdat je iedere week een andere DM kan hebben en sowieso iedere week een ander avontuur beleefd. Ook zijn je medespelers relatief variabel en richten de campagnes zich meer op strijd. Maar een groot pluspunt is wel dat je iedere week vrijblijvend Dungeons&Dragons kan spelen en het kan net zo gezellig wezen. Spelers Samenvatting Door een magische mist is de party in een spookachtig bos terecht gekomen. Ze komen oorspronkelijk uit het plaastje Flan en proberen nu de weg naar huis te vinden, maar tot nu toe hebben ze weinig succes gehad. Ze horen een vreemd lied. Márij weet het stuk na te spelen op haar viool en zo te onthouden. Daarna lopen ze een aantal elven tegen het lijf die op zoek zijn naar een paar vermiste familieleden. De party weet ze te overtuigen dat we aan hun kant staan en biedt aan om te helpen zoeken. De party, nu uitgebreid met een stel elven rangers en hun honden, stuit op een gigantisch spinnenweb waar ze geschreeuw uit horen komen. Heel veel zin heeft de party niet, maar we besluiten er op af te gaan. Gelijk worden we door drie spinnen en een middelgrote zwerm aangevallen. Márij treft het niet en gaat bij de eerste aanval al neer. Haar charisma werkt niet echt tegen spinnen. Er is nog een andere speler die zijn keuzes betreffende zijn personage nog een keer moet overwegen. De cleric is er namelijk nog niet zeker van van welke god hij wil aanbidden. Zijn eerste dobbelsteenrol komt en faalt miserabel. De tweede rol is niet veel beter. 'Oké, ik ga een andere god proberen.' (Dit is niet helemaal hoe het werkt, maar de DM staat het toe). Geluk staat echter niet aan onze kant die avond. Bij elke slechte rol, en dat zijn er een hoop, besluit de cleric een andere god aan te roepen. Inmiddels is hij gewoon een lijst aan het afwerken. Uiteindelijk weten we de spinnen te verslaan en het nest binnen te kruipen. We treffen er een levend elvenmeisje aan samen met haar vader. Wanneer we het lichaam inspecteren, spuiten er spinnen uit het lichaam van de vader. Een griezelcheck resulteert in een flauwgevallen cleric, een fighter die zich door stress een breuk lacht en een druïde en bard die beide blijkbaar wel erger hebben gezien. Ook ontdekt de party een brief. Hierin staat, op een poetisch griezelige manier, dat er een bepaalde vijand is die je kan verslaan door te gaan zingen en klappen. De party neemt afscheid van de elven (we hadden ze mee willen nemen, maar dat ging niet). We gaan verder op zoek naar Jenny of the Woods, een hag die ons waarschijnlijk naar huis kan brengen, zij het tegen een prijs. Onderweg stuiten we op een stel kwade enten en struiken die Márij nog net op tijd op afstand weet te behouden, zodat de party zonder gevecht kan passeren. Een eind verderop worden we echter weer gedeeltelijk verraden door onze dobbelstenen. We komen drie ogres tegen die voldoen aan de beschrijving uit de brief die we eerder hebben gevonden. Márij en de druïde weten zich beide nog op tijd te verstoppen, maar Happy en Basromach worden gezien. Een snel overleg tussen de spelers volgt. 'Ja...die kunnen we nooit aan.' 'Wat moeten we doen?' 'Zingen en klappen. Zingen en klappen.' 'Oké!' Let wel, dit hele avontuur was bedoeld als griezelig Halloweenavontuur. De spelers aan de andere tafels keken ons daarom ook een beetje verbaasd aan toen Happy en Basromach begonnen te zingen. If you're happy and you know it: clap your hands! *Klap* *Klap* If you're happy and you know it: clap your hands! *Klap* *Klap* Het werkte. Misschien omdat de DM te uit het veld geslagen was om iets anders te bedenken, maar de ogres besloten om toch maar rechtsomkeert te maken. Uiteindelijk vindt de party het huisje van Jenny de Hag. Ze jaagt net een spook naar buiten toe. De party weet het gelijk goed met haar te vinden en komt achter de geschiedenis van haar en het spook. Ze besluiten haar te gaan helpen als zij hun terug kan brengen naar hun woonplaats. Haar aanwijzingen brengt de party naar een slagveld. ''Meer volgt nog. '' Categorie:♪♫; Adventure League Categorie:♪♫; Adventure League: hoofdstukken Categorie:Lyria Epica Categorie:Lyria Epica: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken